the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Joanna Lervette
Origin Instead of impregnating her mother with Vittorio Montesi's seed, Chthon used the spell to birth his own daughter into the world. The Gods sensed the Darkhold pages being used because they were one with their power. Worse still, when Lilith and her Lilin attacked, her mom she suddenly realized she was pregnant. An Elder God deduced that this was Chthon's plan all along. The Elder God would use her as a means to be reborn into Earth's dimension and make a mockery of her family's mission. Strange placed her mother into stasis in order to prevent her pregnancy from coming to full term. Chthon's forces came for her mother and brought her out of stasis. She began to deliver the baby. However, by attempting to take the form of Joanna as a baby Chthon left himself vulnerable. Another God was able to stop the powerful Elder God, showing him that there was purity within even her mother, a being made from his dark essence. The Midwife also assisted Strange as her duty to preserve life was greater than serving Chthon. Chthon had taken it upon himself and created a large portal which sucked the baby into the other Realm, where he tortured her growing up as well as trained her in the use of her abilities. Joanna had accelerated in her powers, often being too destructive enough to spook Chthon. One day she had found out she could destroy the barrier that kept her binded to the Other Realm. She destroyed it and made her way to Earth. Joanna grew up in the Other Realm, aware of her true nature. She rejected her father's teachings about the Darkhold as well as her holding the power to destroy a universe, while he in turn rejected her for being a woman and a lesbian, unfit in his eyes to carry on the Lervette name. Joanna became enraged at him, but faced further discrimination for being a "mongrel" with a Demon-mother. Assassins were sent by Lilith (Mother of Demons) to kill her, for Joanna was one of the fated 2 who would oppose Lilith. Joanna's dead-lover Nash was seriously wounded in a bomb blast meant for Joanna, leaving her paralyzed for life. After her own injuries, Joanna found she experienced visions of the Darkhold whenever its pages were being used. Realizing her father's teachings were true, she decided to oppose the Darkhold. Joanna formed the Darkhold with her alleged relative Belleair Cassel. They were further assisted by an elder god the Mystic during his periods of clarity. However, they were unhappy with his self-centered goals and moments of being untrustworthy, so Joanna killed him. Joanna eventually learned she was the physical Embodiment Of Destructional-Force. Her father was sterile, but she was conceived when he used a Darkhold spell of fertility. {| style="" border="1" !Extra's !!Description |- !Darkhold Grimoire !! Eons ago, the evil Elder God known as Chthon wrote all his evil works and spells on indestructible parchment. Originally written on flesh before being transcribed to stone and later a collection of parchments often referred to as the Chthon Scrolls. The pages were later bound together into a tome as "the Darkhold", also called the Shiatra Book of the Damned, or The Book of Sins. It has served as the source for other spellbooks, such as the Necronomicon. Chthon left these scrolls on Earth so that it may always serve as a conduit to the Earth-Realm for Chthon's influence and power and it's owned by Joanna.